


His Lady

by LadyOfSnakes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness, Percy gets to practice his Celestial, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSnakes/pseuds/LadyOfSnakes
Summary: After an accident in his workshop, Percy spends an evening with his lady.Written for the Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/gifts).



> Sparxflame sent me the following prompt: "vex domming or tying percy up to give his mind a rest"
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gods damn it!” Percy growled at the device in his hands. He had made an exploding arrow before. He’d done it dozen times. But this time he was trying to make a delayed blast, something that could pierce into a creature then explode inside it, throwing shrapnel. It shouldn’t be this _difficult_.

He’d been buried in his work for hours. Scanlan had summoned up his mansion ages ago, and Percy hadn’t even eaten before he’d gone to tinker. Three prototypes were stacked next to him, each with some glaring flaw that meant he would be dismantling them instead of passing them on to Vex. There were even more failures in a pile that hadn’t even reached the step of attaching the heads to to the shaft of the arrows. His hands shook as he tried to get the mechanism to fit together properly, until there was a _snap_ and the trigger gave way. “Oh, f--”

The arrow exploded in his hands, bits of shrapnel tearing through his leather gloves. Percy felt the sting of burning metal piercing his face as well. Luckily--the only lucky part, really--his spectacles protected his eyes from the blast.

“Percy! Are you okay?” Vex must have been just outside the door to the workshop when the blast had gone off. He turned to look at her, and she crossed the room in an instant. Gently, she cupped his face with her hands, a _cure wounds_ spell pouring out of her fingertips. “What happened, dear?”

He twitched slightly as she touched him, only relaxing and leaning into her hands once he felt the magic seep into his skin. He felt the gash on his cheek close under her palm and took his gloves off so she could mend his burned fingers as well. “I was working on something. I’ve been working on it all night, but it just isn’t going well. I’m rather frustrated with it.”

She clasped his hands between hers, another healing spell shrinking the burns to nothing, easing away the pain. “You haven’t eaten anything, have you?”

“I...no, Vex. I haven’t.” He let his eyes fall from hers, and felt the warmth of blood rushing to his face. He realized his hands were trembling again; maybe he did need some food before he went back to work.

“All right then. Up. You are done working for tonight.” Vex stepped back and pulled him to his feet. She kept one hand firmly on his as she led him out of the workshop. At first, he thought she was bringing him to the kitchen, but instead they turned down a different hallway, towards their bedrooms instead. Just before they reached her room, she waved down one of the ethereal servants of the mansion. “Excuse me, could you have some food brought to my bedroom. Chicken if you must, but there should be some vegetables in there as well. And some herbal tea, with milk and honey. Enough for two please.”

“As you wish,” the ghostly servant said with a bow, and floated away.

Vex pulled Percy into her room, only letting go of his wrist when she’d drawn him into the center of the rug before the fireplace. The room was large, and scattered with furniture. An elaborate bed with a canopy stood in the corner, a small sitting area in another, and a luxurious lounge in the center. There was a crackling fire, and a few ethereal lights hung around the room. She crossed her arms and frowned up at him, looking him over before she said, “Are you still hurt? Do you need any more healing?”

“No, Vex. I think I’ll be okay once I have some food in me.” Percy didn’t quite meet her eyes, as he blushed. Ever since they’d started this... romance of theirs, he’d had a hard time with this part. She _worried_ about him. She _fussed_ over him. Sometimes, he didn’t know where to look when she looked up at him like that.

“Good.” Vex was quiet for a long moment, then put her hand up and touched his cheek again. He felt her fingers warm as she gave him another dose of healing magic anyway. “Darling, remember what we did the other night? When I tied you up?”

Percy had been blushing before, but he felt his face heat up more. Oh yes. He remembered it quite vividly. The feeling of the scarves wrapped around his wrists, spread out between her bedposts, Vex on top of him. For a while, there had been nothing else in the world but them. He swallowed, “Gods, yes. It was.... Very enjoyable.”

Vex laughed and slowly let her hand coast down from his cheek, over his jaw, down his neck and chest... “I’d like to do that again tonight, but a bit more involved. Would you like that? Can I take care of you, Percy?”

“Yes.” He licked his lips; they were suddenly dry. “Please, Vex--I mean, my lady. Lady Vex’ahlia.”

Her eyes lit up, and her hand grasped the front of his shirt. “You remembered your manners! How lovely, Percival. Now, do you remember what you say if you want me to stop?”

He stood up straighter and closed his eyes, “Red, my lady.”

“Very good,” Vex tugged gently on the collar of his shirt. “Now, the food will be here any minute, and you will be eating before anything else tonight. Now take this off and go sit down. Leave just your pants on.”

“Yes, my lady.” Percy nodded sharply, then stripped his waistcoat and shirt off. He folded them carefully, then took his undershirt off as well. He folded it too, leaving a neat little pile of clothing on top of one of the cabinets in the room.

“Shoes too, darling!” Vex said and opened the door just enough to accept a tray from one of the servants. He toed off his shoes, leaving them beside the cabinet as well. It felt strange to be half-dressed like this, but he pulled off and folded his socks as well. The room was warm, thanks to the fire and the thick pile of the carpet. And if his lady wanted him like this, well, Percy would oblige. She would likely be taking the rest of his clothes off soon anyway.

When Percy turned back to face her, Vex was sitting at the small table in the corner of her room. Before her was a single plate of food and cup of tea.

There was another place setting on the floor, at her feet.

“Percival, darling, come eat before your food gets cold.” She crossed her legs and picked up her teacup, watching him.

He felt his blush return. It was one thing for her to order him about when they were in bed, but this... Percy crossed the room and hesitated before sinking to his knees before her. He looked down at the plate of food, then back up at her.

“Eat. You will need your strength. Your tea is just how you like it, though I hope this blend is more relaxing than what you typically drink.” Vex took a sip of her own tea and smiled. She wasn’t wearing her armor; just some soft clothes that made her look perfectly comfortable in that way she had.

“Yes, my lady,” Percy smiled back and picked up his fork. He suddenly felt ravenous.

They ate in silence, only speaking when Vex asked him if he wanted more tea and then refilling his cup. Occasionally, she reached out and ran her hand over his hair. Each time he leaned into her touch with a quiet sigh.

Once they had finished, Vex returned their dishes to the tray and stood up, right beside him. “How are you feeling now, darling?”

“I’m well, Lady Vex’ahlia. I just...” Percy tried to focus again; he was feeling loose, relaxed. The heat returned to his face, and he saw his chest flushing as well. Gods damn his pale skin. “I just thought you’d have me doing something more useful.”

Vex stroked her hand through his hair again, fingers tightening to hold him tight as he leaned his head against her thigh. “I said I would take care of you tonight. Is that what you need, darling? To feel useful?”

“Always.” Percy spoke, and felt his throat close up after. He closed his eyes tight and swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to see pity in her eyes.

“You are always useful to me, darling. You are exactly who I need.” She adjusted his glasses on his face and ran her hand over his cheek. “Tonight, I have two things for you to do. Look at me.”

Percy opened his eyes. Vex was smiling at him, her eyes twinkling. He smiled back weakly, “Yes, Lady Vex’ahlia?”

“First, you’ll be cleaning and oiling my armor,” She gestured towards another cabinet in the back of the room. Her armor was there, piled haphazardly. Maybe she saw confusion on his face, because she nodded. “Yes, really. And then you’ll be thinking about how you did this for me tomorrow when you see me in it. And maybe you’ll think of your reward as well.”

Vex patted his hair, then walked over to the lounge right in front of the fire. She stretched out on it like a cat, shifting until she was perfectly comfortable. “Let me know when you’re done, darling. I’m going to do some studying.”

She picked up a book from the side table and began to read. Percy watched her for a moment, then got to his feet and walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room. She had all the tools laid out there, as well as oil for the leather.

“Darling, do be thorough.” Vex said, idly.

“Yes, Lady Vex’ahlia.” Percy set to work, cleaning and oiling each piece of her armor. It wasn’t a particularly difficult task. He just focused on each strap and buckle as he went through, imagining putting them on his lady in the morning, seeing her shine. He smiled a small smile as he worked. _She’s right. I will be thinking of this when I see her tomorrow._

It probably only took him an hour or so to finish cleaning the armor. He set each piece aside neatly, then crossed the room again to stand at the foot of the lounge. “My lady, I’ve finished your armor.”

“Good boy, Percy. You are so diligent. Kneel down right there.” Vex sat up and carefully marked her place in her book before she put it aside. “Now, would you prefer your hands tied behind you, or in front?”

Percy’s eyes grew wide as he watched her stretch, casually pulling her shirt off as she did so. He knelt down quickly, not taking his eyes away. Her breast band came off as well as she stood and continued to strip down. In the flickering firelight she looked enchanting, like something from a storybook, albeit one he would not have admitted to reading. It was only when she looked down at him he remembered she had asked him a question. He kneeled up straighter and crossed his wrists behind his back. “Ah, like this, my lady.”

“I love your hair, did you know that? It’s just the right length for me to do this.” Vex walked around behind him, running her hand across his shoulderblades. She then twisted her fingers into his hair again and pulled back, craning his head back so he looked up at her. She leaned down and kissed him. It started off soft, gentle, but soon he felt her tongue press against his lips opening him up for a deeper kiss. Percy opened up to her, her hair falling loose in a curtain around them. When she finally pulled away, he groaned, his back arching to keep the contact as long as he could.

She was back in a moment, though, behind him. With deft hands she wrapped something soft around his wrists. He pulled against the knot on reflex, finding it holding tight. “Darling, what do you say if you want me to stop?”

“Red, my lady.”

“Yes, dear. Now, I need your diligence again.” Vex plucked his glasses off of his face, then walked back around him and sat on the lounge again. She reclined back, her hair fanning out around her, and smiled down at him as she spread her legs. “Percy, use that clever tongue of yours.”

“Lady Vex’ahlia, it is an _honor._ ”

Percy shuffled forwards on his knees and leaned over her. He pressed small, gentle kisses to her knee, then up the inside of her thigh. His lips felt her soft skin tremble under them, and he glanced up at her face. She was blurry without his glasses, but he knew her breathing, knew that little gasp as the scruff of his chin scraped against her.

Without his hands, he had to rely on her to move her body down, close enough that he could lick between her folds. Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Vex, burying his mouth into her curls. A hand ran through his hair again and he hummed against her. This, this he could do forever. He licked the flat of his tongue up over her clitoris and was rewarded with a sharp tug at his hair. Vex bucked her hips up, and he groaned.

“My lady, my lady...” Percy moaned her title aloud. He nibbled the skin of her thighs, buried his tongue as deep as he could go. When he felt her other hand drag over his neck, the stinging drag of her nails on his skin, he wrote his love against her in Celestial.

Vex’s back arched and he stretched his neck out to follow her, to keep up the contact. The grip in his hair changed and he felt her shudder. He lapped slower, gentler as another burst of wetness flooded his mouth. Above him, his lady was panting, moaning something sweet he couldn’t focus on. It was only when she canted her hips up and away from him that he stopped entirely. Percy blinked up at her, not able to see clearly still. He licked his lips, chasing more of her taste, and then smiled when she groaned again.

“You, my darling, are a marvel. You are a wonder.” Vex said, and she slid of the lounge to kneel beside him. She kissed him gently, then nipped at his bottom lip. Her arm slid around his shoulders. “I think you deserve a reward. You’ve been so good tonight. How does that sound, Percy?”

“Please, my lady. Whatever you want to give me.” Percy felt weightless, floating in her orbit like a moon circling its planet. He leaned into her touch; she was smaller than him, but seemed so solid in comparison. His head rolled to the side to rest against hers, and his eyes closed as he felt her other hand open the buttons on his trousers.

Vex drew out his cock and started stroking him gently, slowly. When he stifled a moan, she laughed quietly and moved her hand faster. “Oh, Percy, you don’t have to be quiet. Let me hear you.”

He _keened_ and pressed his side more firmly against her. “That’s it. You’ve done so well. What would I do without you?”

He was already close. His hips twitched and it felt like she was drawing the heat right out of him.

“I need a picture of you like this. You are beautiful, Percy. Just perfect and just for me.” She twisted her hand and ran her thumb over his head. “Now, darling, come for me. Let me see you.”

Percy’s back arched at her request. Vex kept stroking him as he striped his own flushed chest with white. She turned her head enough to kiss his temple as he rode it out, trembling in her arms. With a gentle hum, she nuzzled his ear and held him until his breathing evened out.

“Percy, darling, I’m going to untie you and clean you up. Then we’re going to go to bed, okay?” Vex slowly drew back enough from him to get enough room, then started undoing the knots.

“That sounds lovely, Lady Vex’ahlia.” He took a few more deep breaths, and when his hands came free, he rolled his shoulders and stretched them. There was a bit of a burn, after being held in one place for so long. It felt so good though.

Vex helped him to stand again. His legs felt like a newborn colt’s, shaky and the wrong size for his body. It didn’t help that his trousers and smalls were halfway down his thighs, at least until she helped him take them off entirely. She wrapped her arm around his waist and took some of his weight. “There you go. I asked Scanlan to imagine a private washroom for me, so let’s get you ready for bed.”

She guided him to a door he had barely noticed before that opened to a small but beautifully-appointed washroom. The tap was magically warm and smelled of lavender, which only made Percy feel sleepy as Vex cleaned him off with a damp towel. He felt less floaty though, and so he smiled down at her and asked, “He doesn’t know _why_ you want it though, right?”

She laughed again and threw at towel at his face. “Yes, darling. I said ‘Scanlan, please imagine a private washroom so I can clean up Percival after I take him the fuck apart tonight.’”

Percy laughed too, a deep laugh that rocked his whole body. “You know, he’d probably approve of that.”

“I know, dear. Now, I’m exhausted. Bed?”

“Yes, my lady,” Percy stretched his arms out one more time, then in one motion swept Vex into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her to bed.


End file.
